The objectives of this proposal focus on the elucidation and accurate characterization of the coupled motions inherent in protein secondary structures, together with a subsequent analysis of the energetic and packing factors which might result in the attainment of preferred structural chirality in fibrous and globular proteins. Additional objectives of this proposal are model studies of protein-protein, protein-membrane, and protein-polynucleotide interactions. The principal techniques to be applied in these studies involve the extensive use of computer graphics.